1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cover for a side-dump trailer or truck and more particularly to a cover which is comprised of metal, fiberglass or plastic. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a cover for a side-dump trailer or truck which may be pivotally moved from its closed position over the upper end of the side-dump trailer or truck to an open position at either side of the side-dump trailer or truck.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many states and cities, the open upper end of a truck body or box must be covered when the truck body or box is hauling material therein. Flexible canvas tarp systems have been provided for standard truck bodies as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,043. Flexible canvas tarps have also been provided for use with side-dump bodies as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,209,449 and 7,032,950. The flexible canvas tarps of the prior art tend to “flap” in the wind which may cause wear and ultimate tearing thereof. Further, when the flexible canvas tarps are used to cover the open upper end of a truck body which contains protruding metal, concrete pieces, blocks, etc., the canvas tarp may be torn upon contact with the same. Further, when the canvas tarp has been rolled for storage at one side of a side-dump body, the contents of the side-dump body may contact the rolled-up tarp if the side-dump body is dumped towards the side where the rolled-up tarp is positioned thereby causing damage to the tarp.